


Let's Play 2

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Yet Another Season [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: Angela and Fareeha are back at it again, interrupting Hana's stream for a bit of spontaneous Q&A





	

It was a statistically average day in the pharmercy household. If the day was a political affiliation, it’d be centrist. It was about noon, the weather forecast completely wrong as the sun sat brightly in a cloudless sky.  Angela was relaxing on the couch, a tall glass of wine on the coffee table and a camera in her hand. She was watching Fareeha doing sit-ups in front of the television. Better than anything she could find on TV. 

“Hey, Sweetheart?” 

“Yes dear?” Fareeha grunted as she stopped herself mid-crunch to lock eyes with her voyeuristic wife. “What is it.” 

“When was the last time we spent some close family time with Hana? She seems to spend more time in her room than out, recently.” 

“You’re imagining it.” Fareeha wiped the sweat from her eyes before she went back to her routine. “She’s always done that. Besides, we went to the park last week.” Angela let out a contemplative  _ ‘hmm’ _ as she panned her view from the gun show to Dieter’s cage. The rabbit sniffled like a rabbit does: apathetic to the point of pure bitterness. Angela read into the rabbit’s face like an english teacher does blue curtains, unquenchably sad despite having no real grounds for such an assumption. 

Angela looked into the blue, and therefore extremely sad, eyes of her pet bunny. Could Hana be just as sad? Cooped up in the room that was her cage, nose sniffling and heart breaking? Maternal instincts kicked in. 

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna go check on our girl. Maybe you should join me.” 

“Babe.” Fareeha did a sit-up. “I’m sure she’s- “ sit-up. “Fine.” Another sit-up. Angela set down her drink, unconvinced as she headed upstairs. 

 

The door to Hana’s room was the same white as every other door in the place, save for some large foam stickers that spelt ‘M L G’. Angela rapped on the door. 

“Darling? Are you in there?” 

No answer.

“Darling, I’m coming in.” Angela gave the door one more solid knock before turning the doorknob. Hana whipped around from her spot at the desk, headphones on and stream running. 

“Mom! What are you doing! I’m streaming!” Hana hissed as she waved at her mom to go away, the chat already exploding at the surprise guest appearance.

“Well, I was just thinking about how we never spend time together any more.” Angela cooed as she walked over, massaging her daughter’s shoulders and completely ignoring the whole thing about the stream. “Are you playing one of your video games? We should play together!” 

“Mom!” Hana begged as she shook the hands off. “I’m working right now, can’t you leave me alone?!”

“But I haven’t seen you in days!” Angela pulled back, slightly hurt. 

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m in the middle of a 96 hour challenge.” Hana mumbled, sleep deprived, purple bags under her eyes. Four days without sleep would make anyone irritable. “In pain, but making profit. Fuck yeah.” Hana gave a small fist pump as she got another ace on counter-strike. 

“Your mother and I are worried about you.” Angela leaned against the desk. You could almost hear Fareeha shouting  _ ‘no i’m not!’ _ from downstairs. So desperate to be the cool mom. “Maybe you could take a break with that and come join us for some badminton or something.”

“Mom do you not understand the point of a 96 hour challenge, okay?! You. Do. Not. Take. Breaks.” Hana punctuated each word with a gunshot. Another ace. 

“Why don’t you at least let your mother and I join you? It could be fun!” 

“Mom. No.” Hana inched her face closer to the screen, ignoring the agreeing comments in the stream’s chat box. 

“I won’t bring dinner up to your room for you, then.” Hana froze. She had already exhausted her supply of doritos and cheese puffs long ago. If the dinner she was expecting was no longer delivered, she’d be forced to go downstairs for food. But. The fans. Hana clenched her teeth as she weighed her options. The idea of starving herself to death flickered through her mind. That would show her mom. But dying would suck...and she was already feeling hungry after an hour and a half. She sighed. 

“Alright, but only for a round.” Hana kicked back, allowing her mother to lean over the keyboard. The chat immediately exploded as the collar of her shirt drooped down. 

“How do I play?” Angela frowned as she wiggled the mouse around, the camera waving up towards the sky. She pressed a few keys. 

“Use  _ w a s  _ and  _ d  _ to move. Click to shoot. Use the spacebar to jump.” Hana listed off the basics, watching smugly as he mother shot at the wall a few times. 

“What exactly am I supposed to do?” Angela frowned, confused as she started walking through the map. 

“Eliminate the other team. You should probabl- “

“Is that a chiCKEN?” Hana stopped as she was interrupted by her mother’s squealing, a brown chicken was sitting on the dirt path. “Can I pet it??” 

“..You should probably go find your team.” Hana continued, wondering how long it was gonna take for her to get shot in the back. 

“I’m gonna pet the chicken.” Angela smiled, clicking the mouse. A gunshot. The chicken exploded into a million feathers. Angela’s eyes went wide, her previous smile replaced by unfathomable horror. “...... _ The poor thing _ !”

“Mom, can you just play the game.” Hana rubbed her temples, grumbling at the stupidity as Angela kept walking through the map. A swat member rounded the corner. “You’re dead.”

“I’m what?” Angela looked away from the screen just as a shotgun round hit her. “Oh. Damn.” 

“Hey, what’s going on? Mom didn’t come back for her wine so I thought something was up.” Fareeha walked through the doorway towards Hana’s chair. “Are you guys playing something?” 

“It’s awful.” Angela sighed with unncessarily real regret at her chicken murder as she stepped away from the computer. “You try it.” 

“Mom, no- “ Hana was silenced as Fareeha took Angela’s spot. The gamer swore under her breath as she could feel her K/D ratio dropping. Fareeha took a moment to figure out the controls before cracking her knuckles.

“Is there a way to communicate with my team?” Fareeha’s eyes gleamed as she looked at the other four people on her squad. Hana paused before moving her headphones from her head to her mother’s. Fareeha adjusted the mic as her face went stone cold. 

“Blue, purple, you two have rifles so I want you in rear company. I’m assuming we need to escort this C4 across the map, so if yellow and orange can lead the charge we’ll head over to….B site.” Angela and Hana blinked as they watched Fareeha get way too into it. A message popped up in the chat box, telling her to fuck off. Her eye twitched. “Listen up, maggot. I might not know much but I know how to keep us alive. So unless you want to die I suggest sticking with a plan.” The round started. One person went the other direction, the other 3 following Fareeha’s instructions. Better than anything they could come up with. Gunshots sounded, the teammate showed up in the killfeed. Dead. Fareeha’s team ran into a small skirmish before reaching the site, hastily planting the C4 and getting into position. A few seconds later and a small grenade rolled through the door. 

“Flashbang!” Fareeha howled. “E’erybody down!” By the time the brightness faded, most of Fareeha’s team was dead, two remaining swat members making a beeline for the bomb. “Sonofabitch.” Fareeha squinted, concentrating as she edged out behind cover. Neither saw her. A well-placed headshot took down one. The other stopped working on the bomb, spinning around the take down Fareeha. Gunshots sounded. Fareeha nearly broke the mouse as she landed a few bullets in the guy’s cranium. The round was over. A few teammates cheered in the chat box. Fareeha stepped back, a job well done. Hana was impressed, if not a little scared. 

“I. Uh. Good job, mom. I’ll see you guys for dinner?” 

“I want to play another round.” Fareeha rolled her shoulders, adrenaline pumping.

“I want to watch her play another round.” Angela figeted, excited after watching her wife kick ass. 

“No, no, look, I’m in the middle of this thing, alright?” Hana rolled her chair back in front of the computer, asserting dominance. She checked the stream chat. Everyone was screaming about the hot moms, asking questions and the what not. Angela caught a glimpse of the chaos. 

“Are those all your fans? Are they watching you play?” 

Hana groaned, holding her pounding forehead. “Yes, mom, that’s what a stream is.” 

“Can I say hi?” Hana gave a gesture of tired defeat, scooting back with a dismissed wave. It was easier to let her parents do what they wanted, at least that way they’d leave earlier. “Hello!” Angela delivered a wave along with one of her award winning smiles. 

“Are those people talking?” Fareeha stepped over next to Angela, jabbing a finger at the words shooting through the box on the right of the screen. “What are they saying?” 

“It’s too fast.” Angela rubbed her chin before looking into the camera. “Could you guys slow down? I want to read it.” The chat sped up, weak to the charms of a 35 year old scientist apparently. 

“I think I got one.” Fareeha was staring intensely at the scrolling words, trying to read them. “What..do you do when you’re bored?” 

“It’s a question!?” Angela clapped, surprised. Nothing dulls your sense of excitement like performing quantum physics day in and day out. “Hell yeah! I usually...what do we usually do, sweetheart?” 

“Work out.” Fareeha replied punctually, trying to catch another message. 

“Oh, that’s right. I watch Fareeha work out. Thanks, sweetheart.” 

“I got another question.” Fareeha looked like she was about to headbutt the screen, face millimeters away. “Do you guys play chess? Who’s better?” Angela stepped back with a sly smile. 

“I’ll let you answer this one.” 

“I….Angela usually wins. But it’s always stupid. I didn’t even know castling was a thing!” 

“Your fault for not reading the rules.” 

“You handed me a wooden box, it didn’t have any rules…” Fareeha trailed off in mild irritation as she tried to switch to another question. Angela tapped her fingers on the desk, having the time of her life. Nothing like embarrassing your daughter on a live-stream feed amiright? “What do you like about each other? That’s a good one.” 

“Tax benefits.” 

“...I think they mean personality wise.” 

“Oh.” Angela blinked before tilting her head thoughtfully, finger to her chin as she started thinking. Half a minute passed. 

“...Babe, you’re really getting me down here.”

“I’m kidding, sweetheart.” Angela gave the crestfallen Fareeha a pat on the shoulder. “I guess the thing I like about her is the way she can always bring a smile to my face. Not to mention the way she gets invested in whatever she’s doing. Really inspires me to work hard at my own stuff.” 

“If I had to say something, I think the thing I like the most about Angela is the way that, no matter what happens, she always takes everything with a hop, skip, and an incredible amount of effort. I’m always wowed by the way she handles everything.” 

“Awew, sweetheart!” Angela cooed as Fareeha went back to scrolling through comments. Hana’s stream had nearly a third more viewers than usual. 

“Here. How have you dealt with homophobia in your life? That’s a good one. I think that we do a good jo- “ 

“A few court cases tend to handle things pretty well.” Angela clicked her teeth, a prideful smile on her face. It always helped to be friends with a judge or two. 

“....So I think we do a good job of kind of keeping to ourselves, ya’know. Not really showing a lot of affection in public. Doubt most people would notice we’re married at just a glance.” Fareeha ignored Angela as she gave the more reasonable answer. “Alright, let’s do one more and call it good. You’re wearing me out.” 

“I want to pick the last one, then!” Fareeha shrugged, backing up from the screen for Angela to try to grab a comment. “Here’s one. Have you ever tried bdsm? Ja, quite a few time- “ Angela was interrupted as a red-faced Fareeha shoved her to the side with a sudden yell. 

“ _ I THINK THAT’S ALL FOR NOW _ . god’ssakeangelareally?” Fareeha pulled her wife out of the view of the screen, grumbling through blushed cheeks. “You don’t know who’s watching these things! What would Hana think!” 

“I don’t think Hana would say anything.” Angela threw a thumb over her shoulder where Hana was snoring loudly in her office chair. Fareeha stopped throttling her wife, pursing her lips. “Poor things been trying to stay up for days for some dare or something.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to stop these things, as a doctor or something?” Fareeha spoke softly as she gently scooped Hana into her arms, moving her to the bed. Angela gave a noncommittal hand gesture and beckoned Fareeha to the doorway. The two left, leaving Hana to sleep in silence as they went downstairs to sip wine and bake lasagna. 

The teenage prodigy woke up the following morning, groaning and rolling over in her bed before snapping awake. She remembered how her parents had usurped her throne, how she was going to just give them a minute or two, and then...blackness. She groaned again, rubbing her head as she dragged herself out of the blankets. The computer was still whirring from where it was left on. Her tired eyes flickered as she opened a new tab and went to a popular gaming page. What she saw erased all sense of exhaustion from her being. Someone had recorded the stream, saving it and uploading it online where ‘D.va’s parents’ had made it to front page news. Hana grew increasingly sick as she scrolled through a write-up of the interview. No one seemed to mind she had ditched her 96 hour marathon. As far as the internet was concerned, nothing was more amusing than a pair of thirty-something women’s married life. Hana sighed, shutting down her computer and climbing back into the safety of her bed. Sometimes you just gotta pick your battles. 


End file.
